1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surge protection devices for twin lead antenna lines for protecting the attached electrical equipment from harm during electrical storms or the like.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A plurality of devices for protecting lead lines from an antenna to a utilization device have been suggested. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,122,575, issued Dec. 29, 1914, to Cook et al shows a device having an insulating base which carries mounting devices for two fuse elements. The mounting devices include springs for holding the fuse elements. The springs are held in place by screws which connect to the base of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,654,857, issued Oct. 6, 1953, to Finkel, shows an antenna accessory having a body made from a hard electrically non-connective material. The body may be of elongated, rectangular configuration and has a groove formed longitudinally therein to provide a shallow wire way of proper width to receive a standard twin lead transmission line. A pair of current blocking means such as negative flow discharge tubes are connected from each lead to ground for providing an alternate path for lightning if it strikes the antenna.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,859,423, issued Nov. 4, 1958, to Hyman, shows an electrical connector for twin lead in lines comprising a housing made of a hard, electrically non-conducting material formed in an elongated, rectangular shaped parallelpiped with a recessed bottom surface. A novel raceway adaptable to operate with any of four differently shaped standard leading conductors is formed by means of recessed ledges, grooves, and a semi-circular undercut formed in the top surface of the housing.